


Curse of Blessing

by Miqdad_Suleman



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Crossposted to FFN, Gen, Marked as complete because each oneshot can stand on its own, Oneshot Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miqdad_Suleman/pseuds/Miqdad_Suleman
Summary: The cycle of the Triforce is as endless as the object itself, written into the books of destiny a thousand times over. The bearers of the Gods' power are lauded as Heroes and Heroines, yet all they see is a curse.
Kudos: 6





	Curse of Blessing

She ran.

There was nothing more she could do. In front of her, Link was trying to fend off a Guardian that had been chasing them for what felt like hours to her. He was bleeding and the soft drip-drip of blood and the searing pain and wetness on her arm told her that she was injured and bleeding too.

The Guardian fired another laser and Link pulled her to the ground, losing his grip on the Master Sword as he did. For a moment, the only sounds heard were the heavy thuds of the nimble feet of the Sheikah machine on the ground and Link's quiet curses as he shot arrow after arrow from his bow. Almost all the arrows found the beast's eye, but it still moved towards her and she continued scrambling back, eager to put some distance between her and her attacker. Link, on the other hand, continued to dance around the beast, striking at its metal body, and after a long moment, it finally stopped attacking Link and turned to her instead, its eye glinting and its laser aimed at her head.

She picked up Link's sword and closed her eyes, bringing the blade in front of her with a shaky hand. She prayed, not for the Goddesses' help, as she once would have, but for Link to save her, as he always did.

He did not disappoint. As soon as the Guardian began advancing on her, Link leapt onto it and rammed his bow into its eye.

The machine sputtered and flailed, then exploded abruptly. Link dropped his now splintered bow and offered her his hand. She took it without a word and they both continued running.

She was running through the woods, weaving between the trees. Above her, the skies were weeping for the Kingdom that Hyrule was, only a few hours before. She joined them in their lament and again, Link was there for her, holding her as she cried and as she grieved for what once was.

She stood, watching in horror as her friend, her protector, and —as she'd only now begun to realize— her love struggled to stay standing. One Guardian lay broken, in front of them and another three were scouting the area. One approached her and she pushed him aside. Though she would never admit it to him, she was hoping to take the Guardian's beam for him and to experience the sweet oblivion of death, yet dreading the harsh judgement of the Goddess were she to succumb to weakness even after she toppled their Kingdom.

The machine was preparing to fire when she raised her hand, desperate to protect Link; to live for him, if for nothing else.

A shining mark, the symbol of the Golden Goddesses flared into being on her hand and an otherworldly, pure light erupted skywards, spreading outwards and stopping every one of the infected machines in their tracks. With a final rattle and explosion of malice, the Guardians fell to the ground, lifeless.

For a moment, she was filled with the purest power, the same power she had worked to gain since her mother's death, and she was overwhelmed, yet disbelieving. She wasn't given much time to think it over though, as, with a thud, Link fell to the ground behind her.

His coughs filled her with both relief and terror. Never had she seen the Chosen Knight look so frail and weak. It terrified her to know that even Link could succumb to weakness, yet despite knowing this, some part of her mind still denied it. 'There is still hope', she thought. Link could save her, as he always did.

But then his head fell onto her arm and with a small gasp, his eyes closed.

Her tears returned as hopelessness filled her once more. She sat there, crying, for what felt like hours to her, yet were but a few moments. Around her, the Sheikah machines sparked with every drop of rain that touched them and she covered Link's body with her own, hoping to protect him from the harsh deluge of rain.

She remembered how strong his resolve was to fell the Calamity and how determined he was to protect her, regardless of the danger he had faced from it. What could she do, without him? What was she? She had heard herself, from her father, that the people believed she was the heir to a throne of nothing and that she was unworthy to rule; she couldn't agree more with them, as she was now.

When she was young, she would strive to follow the example of her ancestors. She remembered the Zelda that faced the invaders from the Twilight Realm without flinching; the Zelda that faced the King of Demons and survived; the Zelda that faced the fall of her kingdom and still struggled to survive for her people. How could she be heir to such great legacies and remain a failure?

"No," She said. "I will survive. I will fight Calamity Ganon, no matter the cost. I will do it for my people. For my family. For Link."

She raised her head to look at him one last time, and her gaze was drawn away from him and towards the Master Sword. The blade was shining, a strange sound echoing with every flash and an ethereal melody flowing through her ears as she looked at it.

"Hope is not lost, Princess. Hylia would not abandon her people so easily, even after she gave up her Divine Powers."

"So… He can be saved?"

"On the Great Plateau, South of Hyrule Castle, there is a place known as the Shrine of Resurrection. I believe you know of it. Take him there."

Relief flowed through her and her resolve had returned. "Take Link to the Shrine of Resurrection." She said to the two Sheikah Warriors, members of the Royal Guard, that had come looking for her. "If you don't get him there immediately, we are going to lose him forever!" They left, despite their clear reluctance to have her remain alone, and before she followed, she took a moment to look at the horizon and pray to the Goddesses while she still could. In the distance, a dragon soared through the sky over Lake Hylia. She watched as it flew, sparks of electricity circling its path. She turned away. There was work to be done.

**_Curse of Blessing— Divine Power_ **

"I must ask. Do you remember me?"

"I… I remember."

She smiled for the first time in over a century.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this, short as it may have been. This is the first in a series of oneshots, so (like I said in the tags) even though I’ve marked it as complete for now, that’s only because each oneshot can stand on its own. This one has been ready for quite some time, but I had four versions and was unable to decide between three of them until my sister helped me, so thanks to my sister! Please comment and tell me if you liked it or if there’s something I could have done better. Until next time, bye!


End file.
